memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Ferengi
The following is a list of unnamed Ferengi. Bidder This bidder visited Deep Space 9 in 2369. He was one of the bidders on Quark's and Vash's auction for Gamma Quadrant artifacts, held at Quark's, alongside another Ferengi named Stol. ( ) }} Bok's associates These two Ferengi worked for Bok in 2370 when he tried to take his revenge against Jean-Luc Picard. They worked on a Ferengi vessel along with Tol. When Captain Picard beamed aboard to save the life of Jason Vigo and told the Ferengi the truth about Bok's revenge they arrested him. ( ) File:Bok's associate 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bok's associate 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Bok's son This Ferengi was the son of Bok 'and served in the Ferengi Alliance in the mid-24th century. He was made a DaiMon in 2355 and commanded a Ferengi starship. On his first voyage as DaiMon, he engaged the for unknown reasons. He was killed in the subsequent battle, and for fifteen years, the commanding officer of the ''Stargazer, Jean-Luc Picard, was pursued by Bok out of revenge for his son's death. ( ) |He was named in The Buried Age.}} Businessmen There '''three businessmen attended the conference for business opportunities in the Gamma Quadrant held by Grand Nagus Zek aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369 beside , Krax, Nava, Hoex, and Turot. Zek also appeared to announce his heir apparent during the meeting. The businessmen, along with the others, were shocked when Zek named Quark as his successor. ( ) File:Ferengi businessman 1 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ferengi businessman 2 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ferengi businessman 3 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Corruptionist In an alternate timeline where returned from the Delta Quadrant later, this '''corruptionist' faced corruption charges, according to a news broadcast. ( ) |It's possible the note may refer to an organization, rather than a person.}} Customer This customer visited Quark's in 2370 where he sat through Quark's sales pitch for the vacuum-desiccated disk's which were supposed to contain the remains of Plegg. When Odo interrupted asking how much for the disk, Quark explained that he was about the tell this customer, who he called "my good friend here", for the cost of "a mere three strips of latinum." When the customer heard the price he promptly got up and left. ( ) District Sub-Nagus and his sister Quark once worked as an apprentice with the District Sub-Nagus. He impressed the District Sub-Nagus so much, he became the official's "golden boy". Unfortunately, Quark became involved with the District Sub-Nagus' sister (forgetting Rule of Acquisition 112) and was fired. ( ) in Dawn of the Eagles.}} Fort Knox burglars These two burglers attempted unsuccessfully to break into Earth's Fort Knox in 2365. In 2375, Tom Paris noted this incident to Kathryn Janeway when she compared a damaged Borg sphere to Fort Knox and asked Paris to explain the comparison to a confused Tuvok. ( ) }} Heretics According to a report, at one point, over forty percent of Ferenginar's population no longer believed that one had to buy one's way into the Divine Treasury upon their deaths. ( ) }} Historian This historian collected information in 2364 pertaining to the history of space travel within the Federation, with the intention of selling it as a nostalgic gift. One of the photographs from the database showed an elderly Shannon Janeway and her family. Upon being presented with the image by Neelix in 2375, Kathryn Janeway remarked that she would have been his first customer. ( ) }} Marauder personnel Prinadora's father This man was the father of Prinadora. He swindled his son-in-law Rom out of all his money after Rom fell in love with his daughter and wanted to renew their marriage contract. ( ) |''Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume Three'' gives his name as .}} Quark's personnel Renegades These renegades assisted DaiMon Lurin in the take over of the Enterprise-D in 2369. They manned two Klingon Bird-of-Prey and beamed on board the Enterprise-D, where they were stationed on several locations on board, including the transporter room, main engineering, and the sickbay. They beamed dozens of crewmembers on the surface of Ligos VII and held some other as hostages on the bridge. The Ferengi were overpowered by the teenage Jean-Luc Picard, Keiko O'Brien, Guinan, and Ro Laren, with the help of Alexander Rozhenko. ( ) | |One of these Ferengi was played by background actor Adam Lieberman. Some of them had dialogue (however it could be ADR voice overs).}} File:Renegade Ferengi 1.jpg|''Played by David B. Levinson'' File:Renegade Ferengi 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 4.jpg|''Played by David Jeffries'' File:Renegade Ferengi 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Reyga's family The family of Doctor Reyga insisted that no autopsy be performed, as the doctor's body was not to be touched until the Ferengi death ritual could be carried out. Dr. Beverly Crusher hoped to change their mind, given the circumstances of his death, but Jean-Luc Picard assured her they were insistent. Later, after she performed the autopsy anyway, finding nothing, Picard chastised her, saying the family would have to be notified and would no doubt react strongly to her actions. ( ) }} Scrap metal merchant This scrap-metal merchant sold Razka Karn what was determined to be a fragment of debris from the Ravinok. ( ) }} Secretary This secretary worked at the office of Ferengi Commerce Authority Liquidator Brunt in the Tower of Commerce in 2371. He charged visitors three slips of Gold-pressed latinum to sit while waiting or one to stand. Quark managed to negotiate a price of two slips to sit. ( ) Wanted criminal This criminal was displayed in Constable Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Ferengi was guilty of. ( , , , , , ) de:Weitere Ferengi nl:Naamloze Ferengi Ferengi